Doll House
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Envy is attacked by a masked, cloaked woman who wants Envy dead. Then he wakes up in a unexpected place. Edward X Envy.
1. Human

Hello Everyone! Fox-soul here! This is a brand new story! Its Edward X Envy. I had this idea in my head for a great while and decided to just go with it. So I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry in advance for my poor grammar and misspellings. I stayed up pretty late writing this first part. ( out of 2) This is pretty long. ^___^ So Enjoy Part One of Doll House.

_"I will never forgive you, you fucking homunculus" _

_"What?" asked the green hair homunculus; his voice a bit shaky due to the pain. _

_"You kill her. Now I will kill you" the voice was deep, but female and husky. _

_Envy growled "I want to see you try" _

_Without a moment's hesitation Envy found himself staring up at the female masked and cloaked figure. Her red eyes cutting deeply into his being. _

_"I gave up everything! My family, my life, my sanity...and most importantly...MY HUMANITY!" screamed her. _

_Before Envy could do anything to fight back. Everything began to fade to black. Pain rushed through him. _

_"What is happening?" _

"Hey!" yelled a young and angry voice. It could only be one person. Edward Elric. "Damn it! Wake up already! "

Envy stirred and awoke. Glancing around he turned and faced Edward. " Where am I?" he asked softly his voice husky from lack of use.

"My room. In my bed" Edward said frowning.

"Your bed? Why are you being so kind to me Full Metal Pipsqueak?"

Edward's face turned murderous.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT IS SO SMALL THAT CAN RIDE A CARAPILLER LIKE A FUCKING THEORBRED RACE HORSE!!!?????"

Envy just blinked at the out burst. "Uhh....I didn't say any of that.."

The blond snorted a bit. "Getting back to your question. You have Al to thank. He wouldn't let me kill you when I had the chance. He has morals. So if I was you I would thank him that your skinny bony ass is still alive."

Envy frowned and looked away.

" You crashed through the roof. With a force of a fast racing pick up truck." Edward spoke a bit softer.

Envy blinked and finally noticed that bandages wrapped around his body. "Well that would explain all the cuts and bruises."

"My question is...how come your body hasn't healed. You been out for a good week or so. The wounds aren't healing like a normal homunculus would heal."

" A week?" Envy asked. He was very confused now.

"yes..and you're still hurt badly." Edward replied.

"I don't remember a lot on what happened. I know I was attacked by someone. Someone who I didn't know. They knew me though...which makes me a bit nervous."

"Someone you didn't know? Are you sure you didn't know who attacked you. " Edward asked.

Envy just nodded "I didn't see her face...She was covered in a cloak and a mask. Plus it was night time."

"A female? Sounds strange..." The blond said.

Envy sat up. Pain ran through him "Oh! God!" he fell back against the bed. "Damn! It hurts too much."

"You did crash through my roof. Take it easy." Edward said.

"I don't want to...I need to leave" Envy said.

Edward frowned "No...not until you're better.

"I swear I will kill you" the green hair homunculus growled.

Instantly Edward grabbed Envy by the collar and jerked him a bit and bringing his face close."Listen to me, you ungrateful bastard! I don't care if you try to hurt or kill me. I can take you on. But if you hurt anyone close me. My Brother or friends...I will hunt you down. I will kill you with out hesitating. Now rest! " He pushed the homunculus against the bed.

Envy stared with widen eyes. The glare Edward had....the look of hatred, anger and malice. It made Envy feel very uncertain on what to do. Made him feel...scared.

_I will never forgive you. _

The green hair teen noticed Edward had left the room. Sighing he got up despite the pain. Most of the pain was coming from his left leg. Where is Uroboros tattoo was marked.

Envy sat on the ground and began to unwrap the bandage around his leg. His eyes widen at what he saw. The tattoo was gone. His skin had been sliced. Envy let out a mortifying, full of fear and disgust scream.

"Envy!?" Edward rushed into the room and saw him in the corner. "What is wrong? " he walked over and knelt down beside the trembling homunculus.

" My Tattoo....the Uroboros ...its gone. I should be dead! I'm not dead! That mark on my leg always kept me alive! Now its gone!" Envy eyes were still wide. He was still in shock.

Edward smacked him with his flesh hand "Get a hold of your self! Calm down!"

Despite the slap. Envy was still in shock. Edward sighed and remember what he used to do with Al when he was very upset. He would wrap his arms around Al and hold him until he fell asleep. He most likely will get punched for this but it was the only idea he had.

The blond moved closer to the homunculus and wrapped his arms around him. "Calm down its okay...take it easy" Edward spoke softly and kindly despite feeling very awkward.

Envy had calm ed down and realized what was happening.

Edward was hugging him. The Full Metal Pipsqueak, who just said if he hurt anyone. Would come and hunt him down and kill him. Edward Elric...was hugging him.

It was very nice. This never happened to him before and Envy found this feeling welcoming. He didn't want to move so he stayed still and silent. Favoring the moment.

The blond blinked and noticed how calm Envy became. He even stopped shaking. Edward pushed Envy up gently. "Okay your calm now...tell me what got you so shocked."

The homunculus sighed a bit. He didn't want to be pushed away. "Oh.." he spoke and moved his left leg out showing the wound.

"You took the bandage off...why?" Edward asked.

"Most of the pain was coming my leg. So I wanted to see how bad the damage was. I found that the skin...it has been slice perfectly from my body. Like peeling a apple. What freak me out the most. The Uroboros tattoo is my life force. I should be dead ...but I'm not...despite the cuts and bruises and the chunk of my skin missing. I feel fine."

Edward blinked becoming lost in his thoughts. Envy stared at the floor his eyes went wide. What if....He got up and ran out of the room. Edward followed "Envy? What is wrong"

The blond followed Envy into the kitchen. The homunculus was searching the kitchen. He pulled out a huge butcher knife.

"Envy!" Edward screamed and turned his automail into a blade.

Envy was gasping very out of breath. He held the knife up and slash his right palm. He screamed in pain. Blood rushed out of him and onto the floor.

Edward;s eyes widen. He was confused. "Why did you do that to your self?"

"Because...I had to make sure of something." Envy said fell sick now. He looked at his bleeding hand. "Now I know ….but I can't believe it..."

"What are you talking about..." Edward walked over and looked at Envy who look like he was about to pass out.

"I-I'm.....human" was the last thing Envy said before passing out.

Edward caught him and blinked. He blushed. "Envy? Human? But how? Without the philosopher's stone?"

The blond picked Envy up and brought him to the couch. Getting up Edward rushed to get a med kit.

Returning to Envy he blinked and noticed some small differences. His hair was not as spiky. It was flatter but still the same color.

"Strange..." Edward said and knelt down. He bandaged up his hand.

After a few hours Al had return with bags of food. "Ed?

Edward had fallen asleep his head resting on the end of the couch. Envy was asleep on it. Al took the bags into kitchen and began to put the food away. Then he saw the dried blood on the floor. Gasping he ran too Edward and shook him gently. "Brother.."

Edward stirred and blinked "Al? What is the matter?"

"There is blood on the floor. What happened? Its not yours is it?"

the shorter brother shook his head. "No its not. Its Envy's Something happened. Its okay now. "

Al blinked "What happened?"

"He ran out into the kitchen and sliced his hand open to prove something. To prove that he is human."

Al gasped "Human?"

"Yes. Somehow...Envy is human without a philosopher's stone. He doesn't remember how it happened. He told me, He was attack by some masked woman. Then crashed through the roof. In a coma for a week. So in reality he doesn't remember much of anything."

"Wow...is he happy about being human?" Al asked.

"I don't know he passed out right after he cut his hand. I think he is going have a lot of trouble dealing with it..." Edward said rubbing the back of his head.

Envy stirred and awoke. He sat up blinking. "Human?" he asked himself. Sighing he looked at his hand. It was bandaged. _Did the full metal pipsqueak fix my hand? _He looked down at his leg it was also bandaged up. _He did...despite us in the past... _

The green hair teen noticed his hair. "It won't stay up..." he spoke softly and wondered what to do. He reached up and touched the place where is heart is. Envy blinked feeling his heart beats. "I can feel it...."

"Strange thing to feel huh?" said Al walking out from the kitchen. Envy blinked and moved his hand away.

"It is...although strange isn't the right word"

Al smiled mentally " What word would you use?"

" Confusion"

Al laughed a bit.

"What is so funny?" Envy frowned.

" I could imagine how you be confused. But being human isn't that hard."

"Really?" Envy asked.

Al nodded. "You get used to it. "

Envy was about to say something but his stomach growled. " Uhhh....I'm hungry" he said embarrassed.

" Brother is cooking something as we speak" Al said.

"He can cook? " Envy said blinking.

" Yes, its not much different than science and alchemy. So he is pretty good at it."

Envy was curious. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Edward was stirring something. The ex-homunculus walked over. He looked over Edward's shoulder blinking.

Edward blinked and turned "Envy? You're awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep forever."

Edward blinked "I suppose not. "

The blond went back to cooking. Envy watched him curiously. His stomach growled loudly again. He blushed brightly from embarrassment.

Edward blinked and turned looking at Envy. " You must me really hungry" Edward laughed.

Envy frowned and looked away. "Stop laughing.."

"Sorry, sorry anyway food will be ready in a little bit. So perhaps maybe you should grab a bath."

Envy blinked and nodded he headed to the bathroom.

Walking in he started the shower. His clothes were very dirty and torn. He stripped out of them. Then the bandages were the last thing to be stripped. He climbed in the tub and closed the shower curtain.

The hot water felt so wonderful against his body. He began to wash his hair. The shampoo ran down his long strands that reached half way down his calf.

Al walked into the kitchen. "Brother...what is Envy going to do about clothes?"

Edward blinked "Oh crap...I guess I can transmute some of mine and make them bigger. Here stir the sauce." Edward left the room and went to his.

He picked out some clothes. The blond alchemist walked to the bathroom and open the door. "Hey Envy I got some new clothes for you"

Edward's eyes widen as he saw a very naked Envy drying his hair. The blond blushed as Envy turned "Pip- I mean Edward?"

"I brought you some clothes..." Edward squeaked. Envy blinked and took them smiling. "Thank you so much"

Edward turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Edward...one more tiny thing..." Envy said poking his head out of the bathroom door. Edward turned blinking.

"Wipe the drool from your chin...its a bit distracting"

Edward blushed brightly " oh! Uh!" he ran off.

Envy smiled and went back to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Edward made for him. A black t-shirt and blue jeans. The green hair teen smelled the clothes. They did smell like Edward. He blushed.

Edward sat on the couch as Al finished cooking dinner. "Why does he have to be so damn pretty?"

Envy had heard that as he walked out into the living room. Blinking he tilted his head. _He thinks I'm pretty..._

The blinked leaned his head back. He saw Envy standing there and blushed. "Envy? How long you were standing there?"

" I heard you call me pretty" He smiled. His smiled wasn't a evil smirk or a smile of insanity. It was a real heart warming smile.

The full metal alchemist blushed brightly. "I see...I tend to think out loud"

With graceful steps Envy walked over and sat beside Edward. "Everything that has happened....What a strange turn of events"

Edward blinked "What will you do now?"

"I don't know...Since I'm human now...I won't be welcomed back...in fact if they saw me now. I would be killed. Also I have that woman after me. Right now I'm at a lost"

" Well...if you want. If you stay out of trouble. You can stay here." Edward suggested.

Envy shook his head "No I can't. That woman knows I'm here. You helped me get better. I won't let her hurt you or brother."

Edward didn't know what to say. He looked down. "So you be leaving in the morning?"

The green hair teen nodded. "yes..."

" Alright...be careful"

Al walked out " uhhh Dinner is ready"

Dinner was good. Envy didn't know that the brothers were such good cooks. He was sitting on the couch with the lights off. He got up and walked to the door. Envy left. He had no idea where he could go.

Edward watched him leave and decided to follow him secretly.

Envy walked around and found himself in a ally.

"You stupid boy" said a voice from behind him.

"Who are you? "Envy turned.

"You do not remember me?" said the female.

Envy shook his head no.

The woman smirked. " A long time ago...there as a village far north. There a homunculus was to watch over the land. This Homunculus was killed by another.

Envy frowned " I'm still not following"

The woman took off the mast. Envy's eyes widen he backed up. "W-What are you?"

Her face was covered in eyes, mouths. She was very deformed. " This is what happens when you are merge with the gate."

"T-the gate?" Envy asked now against the ally wall.

"yes...I promised my soul and the souls of my country that I would kill all the homunculi in this world because of the homunculus that killed mine. My homunculus was my twin sister. You killed her."

"I did not kill her...I don't even know what you are talking about" Envy said.

The woman moved closer " It doesn't matter! " she hissed in his ear. Envy eyes widen and pushed her away.

"Get away!" he screamed.

Edward had been hiding behind the wall raced at the woman "Get away from him.!" he turned his automail into a blade.

The woman turned and jumped out of the way. "This doesn't concern you boy! "

Edward frowned standing in front of Envy. "Sure it does. You old hag!"

"You little bastard" she growled then smirked. " Homunculus...how does it feel to bare the weight of being human?"

Envy blinked as the woman took out a gun. She aimed it at Envy and fired . Lucky for the green hair teen. Edward grabbed him and blocked the bullets with his auto mail.

"Damn it..." said the woman. She jumped and fled.

"Hey wait!" Edward growled then felt dizzy. "W-what?"

"You're bleeding" Envy said softly.

"Damn one of the bullets must of grazed me." Edward leaned against the wall. Envy eased him down. He took off Edward's coat.

"Oh no...the bullet is still in your chest. " Envy said blinking.

" Alright...pull it out" Edward said slurring a bit.

" Pull it out? Edward I'm not a doctor. I never impersonated one...I don't know how to do that..." Envy said being a bit nervous.

"Just do it! Then use my jacket as a bandage."

Envy blinked and reached in and pulled out the bullet. Edward winced in pain. With one fast motion Envy pulled it out.

Then he ripped Edward's jacket and used it as a bandage. Envy felt exhausted his wounds taking their toll.

" You're weak now too...just sit down" Edward said. "it looks like neither of us can't really move that much."

Envy sat down beside Edward. "Is this what a feels like to be human...to feel useless?"

Edward smiled "Your not useless. You treated my wound. "

The green hair boy blinked " I see..."

The blond leaned against Envy "and right now...you're a good pillow"

Envy blushed brightly. " Oh...."

The full metal had fallen asleep. Envy blinked and watched him sleep. Getting up he lifted Edward into his arms. He began to walk back to Edward's apartment. Envy ignored the pain his body was feeling.

It felt like hours when Envy finally got Edward home. He collapsed on the floor. Envy felt so sleepy now. He laid on top of Edward. Blushing he lifted himself up and pushed off of him. He laid next to Edward watching him sleep.

" you are so interesting to watch pipsqueak." he whispered softly. Envy felt sleep over come him.

Edward awoke the next morning. He glanced around "I'm home?" he blinked. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping Envy curled up in a ball beside him. Edward sat up and headed to the bathroom. He found a med kit and treated the wound.

" Are you feeling better?"

The blond turned and saw Envy standing at the door way. "A bit. Thank you for treating wound and carrying me back here."

Envy shrugged and smiled. " Why did you follow me? "

Edward looked away "I felt uneasy...that something would happen to you. You have no powers to help you fight. I wanted to teach you how to be safe while being human."

"jeez Edward you make me sound like I'm a little child." Envy walked closer to Edward.

Edward blinked and watched him. " You change a little bit.."

Envy blinked "Really?" he tilted his head. "How so?"

" You're still a smart ass...but you don't seem as angry or as insane."

The green hair teen blinked " Oh ...hmmm perhaps being human mellowed me out."

"I never asked but what do you think of being human?" Edward asked.

Envy blinked "hmmm I guess its okay..I really never expected it to be like this"

" Not happy?"

"I don't know..." Envy said. "Emotions are new.."

Edward got up and walked out of the room Envy followed. They sat down on the couch. "its about dawn" Envy said looking out of the window.

Edward wasn't staring at the sunrise. He was staring at Envy. The sun outlined him making it seem he was glowing a bit.

" I never noticed before. The sun see, to rise with bright colors" Envy said.

" hmmm..." Edward said softly and reached up with his flesh arm and grabbed a strand of Envy's hair.

"What are you doing Edward?" Envy asked.

"I was always curious...but I wanted to feel if your hair felt soft or not"

Envy blinked blushing ."Uhh...is it?" his heart was beginning to pound.

"Very."

"I'm glad" Envy spoke in a whisper staring at Edward. This felt so strange. His stomach felt tight and he didn't know what to think. Edward was showing affections to him. To him of all people! A ex-homunculus, used to be his enemy. Was this wrong? Would Edward get into trouble for showing these affections? Did he care? Would Edward take care of him until they both died? Is this what humans did? Was it worth being human? Yes...to be with Edward...being human is well worth it.

Edward had pulled Envy into his embrace once again. "Now...I feel protective of you. I don't want you to leave. You be safe here"

Envy blushed " You wanted me to stay? Why didn't you say so before I left?"

" I don't know...but I know now...I want you to stay here..." Edward rested his head on Envy's shoulder.

" Alright" he said surprise at his willingness to stay. His heart raced even faster.

Edward laid back on the couch. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy still. "

"I can move if you...want" Envy blinked Edward at rested his legs over Envy's lap.

"Nah...you're fine." he smirked.

"First I'm your pillow and now I'm your foot stool..?"

" See not useless Envy" Edward chuckled.

Envy rolled his eyes " you're not funny pipsqueak"

Edward frowned and sat up " Don't call me that! I'm not a pipsqueak"

" Its such a cute nickname though" Envy said trying to look innocent.

"Ha ha ha you're so not cute" The blond said.

"But you called me pretty" Envy replied.

Edward's face turned bright red. He smirked " You are pretty but not cute"

Envy looked away blushing.

"you are beautiful..." Edward had moved closer and turned Envy's head as their lips met.

Edward had moved over Envy who was staring in shock. Soon Envy calmed down and return the hot kiss. This is human nature after all. This desire. Envy longed for it. He didn't expect he find it with Edward.

The passion was almost too much to bare. One thing led to another. Bodies met. Arms wrapped around each other. Their fingers intertwined. The first time in many years. Envy found true and real happiness.

Fin of Part 1


	2. Passion

Two months has passed by in a flash. There was no sign of that woman with the mask. Still Envy felt uneasy. It was like waiting for a sniper to shoot you in the head.

It was dawn. The sun was rising which made the snow on the ground sparkle and turn a tint of blue. Envy always woke up early to watch the sun rise.

Moments passed and the sun was fully risen. Its light basking Envy in a warm glow.

"Its going to be another cold day. I can tell" said a voice walking into the living room. The green hair turned blinking. He saw were it came from and smile a bit.

"Edward did you sleep well?"

The blond yawned a bit " Yes. It was pretty warm having you sleep beside me."

Envy blushed and looked back out the window. The window was covered in frost and condensation. Reaching out he touched the glass feeling the stinging of the coolness on his palm and fingertips. The palm he had cut a while ago. It had a faded scar now.

Edward watched Envy with interest. He wrapped a arm around his waist and moved closer to the window. Using his finger he began to draw something. Envy blinking watching and smiled. Edward was drawing a kitty.

"Al would love this when he sees it." Edward commented. The other just nodded and touched the glass again. He began to draw something.

"What are you drawing?" Edward asked.

"The sun"

Soon Envy finished drawing and smiled.

"Its pretty good." The blond said sitting down and pulling Envy down with him. Envy's back was against Edward's chest as he sat between his legs. Edward had his arms wrapped around the green hair teen shoulder's.

"Today is my day off. That bastard Mustang finally gave me one." Edward spoke up after a few minutes of silent.

"Really? Do you want do anything special?" Envy asked.

"I don't know...perhaps we can just walk around the city. You do need more clothes. The ones you have won't keep you too warm. It gets pretty cold here in Central."

"Oh" Envy said blinking.

"Don't forget. You are not a homunculus anymore. You will freeze without the right type of attire. I don't want you sick. Its not fun."

"I don't think being was fun to begin with" Envy blinked. He was never sick before. It sounded awful.

"Damn Straight! You have to take all this gross medicine! It tastes like shit!" Edward snorted hating the thought of taking medicine.

Envy laid back against Edward. "Lets sleep some more."

The blond smiled instantly and picked up Envy. Who just blinked confused.

"Am I heavy?" he asked.

Edward shook his head no. "Light as a feather" he walked to his room.

Envy laid on the bed Edward moving over him. He pulled the blankets over them both.

"What are you up to?" Envy asked.

Edward smirked playfully and ran his flesh arm under Envy's shirt. He was stoking his belly.

"You hands are cold!" The green haired teen yelled trying to moved Edward's hand out from his shirt.

"Yes, but your belly is so warm...." Edward chuckled.

Envy reached up and un-did Edward's hair from its messy braid.

"Hey!" the blond yelled frowning.

Envy laughed " We are even now."

Edward smiled and lifted up Envy's shirt and began to kiss the coldness away. Soon his hot tongue ran across Envy's skin leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"E-Ed" Envy shuddered trying to suppress a moan..

"hmmm...?" he asked moving up to Envy's chest. He removed the other's shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"T-that feels so nice..." Envy moaned. Soon he felt their lips touch is a gentle kiss. Edward wrapped both of his arms and held Envy tightly.

The phone rang.

Edward frowned and got up and reached over answering it.

"Hello?"

"Are you awake Full Metal?" asked Roy.

"Kinda of...If your asking me to come in I'm not going to! Its my day off!"

"I need you to come in, but its only for a few hours. No more than two." Roy said with a amused tone.

Edward growled "Fine! I'm coming now! " he slammed the phone down.

Envy stayed silent.

" Sorry but they are asking to come in. Don't worry I will be back later. Then we can go to town. " Edward smiled and leaned over kissing Envy gently.

The green hair ex-homunculus smiled "Alright. I just sleep until you get back."

"Alright See you" Edward got up and began to get dressed. He wore a turtle neck. Grabbing his red jacket he ran out.

"What is so important that you called me in on my day off?" Edward asked annoyed as he walked through Mustang's door. "is it another mission?"

The black hair man smirked " Something like that Full Metal." he sat back in his chair. " You see...tonight Fuhrer King Bradly decided that all the staff needs a bit of a treat. A formal party."

"What is this? High school! What does that has to do with me?" asked Edward.

"All the alchemist's must attend. This party is very important." Roy explained. "Its formal...I trust you will ware the proper attire and also you must bring a date. The party start at eight o clock tonight."

Edward frowned and got up "is that all?"

"Yes, you can go" Mustang said watching Edward bolt out the door. He wondered who he would bring as a date. How amusing this will be.

"Stupid Mustang! Stupid party! " Edward growled as he walked into his apartment. He walked to his room and found a sleeping Envy. His anger vanished. Walking over he sat beside Envy and began to stroke his hair gently.

Envy stirred and awoke blinking. "back already?"

Edward smiled and nodded "Yeah...it was nothing important. Just information about a party that I must attend tonight. Also I need a date."

Envy tilted his head and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "A date? " he sounded a bit jealous.

Edward noticed this and blinked. "Yeah..." then he had a idea. HE would show up Mustang and whoever he brought.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyy" Edward smirked as he said Envy's name word a extended amount of time.

The green hair teen blinked not liking the sound of Edward's tone or the way he said his name.

"Will you be my date for tonight?" Edward asked looking very innocent.

" Oh you sure? I mean we are both guys. Wouldn't that be a little awkward to explain to your co-workers?" Envy asked.

" Yes, yes but I won't be going with you as a guy."

" You know I don't have any of my powers left. I can't change into a another form anymore" Envy said looking at Edward eyes.

"Yes...I know." Edward smiled and touched Envy's cheek. " Get dress and lets go to town we need to buy things"

Envy blinked and got up to get dressed. Edward watched him happily a plan cooking in his mind. He got up and ran to the phone. He needed to make a important call.

Stepping into the living Envy wore blue jeans and a black sweater. Edward hung up the phone and smirk. Envy felt worried on what was going to happen.

" Lets go" Edward smiled happily at Envy. He blinked and followed the blond out.

Some hours passed. It was late afternoon. The door opened and Edward, who was carrying ten different bags. Envy walked in behind him carrying on small one. "Are you sure you didn't want me to carry any more bags than this.?"

Edward snorted " Yeah! I said I do it and I did! " He but the bags down.

"Brother!" Al walked out of his room. "you're back. Guess who is here! Winry! I didn't know she was in central!"

" Yeah...she was taking some time off. I forgot to mention it to you. Sorry about that Al"

"I heard my name!" Winry ran out from Al's room smiling. "Hey Ed...you little a tiny bit taller!"

Edward frowned "Can it! I didn't invite you over here to insult my height!"

The blond female ignore him and ran passed him. She had sparkles in her eyes as she looked at Envy.

"You are so beautiful! I never thought Edward would find a girl at all but on top of it he found himself a beautiful one! My name is Winry Rockbell! " She shook his hand.

The green hair teen was confused. Did Winry think he was really a girl? Show he speak up?

Edward pulled Winry away "Stop that. I didn't call you here to idolize my date. Anyway This is Envy and he isn't a girl"

Winry froze and stared at Envy then at Edward, the back at Envy. She did this for two minutes straight. Envy felt awkward.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT??!!" Winry squealed.

Envy held his hands over his ears. "Its true" he said blinking. He watched Winry beat the crab out of Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay! Did you think I would reject you for it! How could you think that! I'm your best friend! Of course I would support this!"

Envy couldn't help but laugh really hard. Al sigh and laughed as well.

"you two are not helping! " Edward growled and rubbed his head. "Anyway...I called you here because I have a little plan to get back at that bastard Mustang! He knows I had formal events. So I'm going to make him jealous with my drop dead sexy date!" he pointed at Envy who wore a face of confusion.

Winry looked at Envy and blinked and figured out Edward's plan. "So...your going to dress him up in drag?"

"What?" Envy asked blinking. "Drag? "

"Yes. You pretty enough to pass as a girl...please Envy. Pretty please" Edward begged.

"Fine. But this is the only time!" Envy growled looking at Edward.

The blond smiled "Good because I already bought you a dress."

"......." Envy sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

" I can't wait until Full Metal comes. I wonder who he got as a date" Mustang said in his suit and tie.

Riza sighed wearing a dark blue strapless dress. Her arms folded. "I don't know Sir. Why do men have to have these stupid little competitions?"

Roy watched as people began to arrive " Because of honor"

Riza sighed "Honor my ass" she mumbled.

Mustang saw Edward walk in alone. "Look he didn't even bring a date" he smirked.

Edward turned behind him and walked out the door "You okay Envy?"

"Why did you get these kind of shoes with such a high heel?" he asked in a whisper trying to walk in a straight line.

Edward grabbed his hand " Sorry....just hold on to me."

Envy did so and got better balanced.

Edward smiled " And Winry did a good job you look amazing."

"Thanks I think...." Envy smiled as they walked through the doors.

Riza turned and saw Edward and blinked. She noticed his date was a taller beautiful woman with strange color hair but didn't take away from her beauty. Riza was impressed. Roy was talking to Hughes.

Edward held on Envy's hand " You don't need to talk if you don't want to"

"I wasn't planning on it. I don't really know anybody here. " Envy felt embarrassed.

Mustang finally noticed Edward and Envy talking in a corner. "Oh...god.."

Hughes blinked turned looking at Edward "Wow! Look at Edward's date! Beautiful! Lets go say hello Roy!" he dragged him over.

"Edward!" Hughes yelled happily.

Both Envy and Edward turned blinking.

"Hello Hughes....Mustang" Edward said frowning a bit.

Roy walked passed Edward and looked at Envy and took his hand. " What a beautiful woman Edward. How in the world did you snag this one?"

Envy didn't like Mustang at all. He sounded like a snob. Edward frowned and smacked Roy's hand away. "Leave her alone" Edward growled.

Roy glanced down at him then over at Envy he picked his hand up again. "Please, my lady just one dance." before Envy could replied he was dragged away by Mustang.

Edward fumed "Damn that bastard!"

Mustang smiled "you know you are very beautiful. Too beautiful for that little shrimp. How did you meet?"

Envy blinked "I kinda just fell into his life"

"Interesting..." Roy said putting his hand on Envy's hip. This made the ex-homunculus feel uncomfortable. They began to dance.

After some time of dancing Roy took Envy outside onto the balcony. "You would like to go on a date with me?"

Envy frowned. "No. I'm with Edward"

"Oh come on. Dump the shrimp and be with a real man." Mustang leaned in to kiss Envy but the green hair teen frowned and kicked him right between the legs.

"Only in your dreams ass hole! No wait not even in your dreams! " He yelled and kicked him in the stomach and walked off to find Edward.

The blond past through people in search of Envy. He saw him walking out from the balcony. "There you are!" he said and hurried to Envy.

"Yeah. I hate that stupid ass hole." Envy fumed.

Edward blinked "What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me...but before he could I took care of him. I beat the shit out of him."

Edward blinked and laughed "I really wish I was there for that!" he took Envy's hand. "Lets go while everyone is distracted." they both rushed out.

"Sorry for making you go through all that torture." Edward said as they walked into the apartment.

Envy blinked and smiled "Its okay. Its over now." he took off the heels. "I"m going to change" he went into Edward's room.

Edward followed Envy into the room. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. The green hair teen blinked and turned.

"You being very affectionate"

Edward nodded " Yeah. Only for you" his hand slipped behind Envy. Slowly Edward unzip Envy's gown and let it fall to the floor. Envy blushed and took off Edward's jacket.

The blond pushed Envy on the bed gently and moved on top of them. Their lips crashing against one another forming a passionate kiss. Envy held onto Edward tightly.

In the morning Envy woke up to find Edward was gone. Sitting up he found a note on his pillow, It stated that Edward had to go on a mission for two days and will be back. Sighing Envy laid back against the bed feeling a bit lonely. He wished Edward didn't have to leave so much but then again...it couldn't be helped.

Envy got up and got dressed. He wore jeans and a white sweater with a black tank top underneath. He let out another yawn and walked to the living room. It was too silent. He walked into the kitchen and looked around.

Something was here. Envy picked up a iron skillet.

"Hey ug-!" a voice started to say but Envy turned and slammed the iron skillet into Greed's face. Blinking Envy backed up. He frowned

"What do you want Greed? How did you find me? " Envy growled still holding the Iron skillet.

The short brown hair homunculus rubbed his jaw. "Damn you didn't need to hit me."

"What do you want?" Envy pressed on.

"I wanted to see if it was true. If you were really human.." Greed smirked.

Envy frowned staring at the homunculus. "Alright now leave"

Greed moved closer to Envy smirking "And what if I said no."

Envy slammed the skillet into his head again.

Greed grabbed it right before contact and pulled it out of Envy's hands. " Oh so easily disarmed. I will enjoy my revenge on you. For all those insults all those times you defeated me."

Envy backed up as Greed stalked forward eying his pray.

"Damn those chimeras. Lucky there was only a few right Al?" Edward asked opening the door.

"Yeah! " Al said happily as he and Edward walked through into their apartment.

Edward's eyes widen. Everything was broken and a mess.

"W-What happened?"Edward asked shaking. He ran in "Envy! " he screamed and entered the kitchen. He glanced around frantic. Where could Envy be? In his panic he slipped and landed on his bum. He had slip on blood. Edward eyes widen farther and notice there was a trail of it leading to his room.

The blond got up from the floor and followed it. Al was close behind him. Edward gulp as he had a hand on the door knob he open the door. What he saw he never expected.

"G-Greed?" Edward asked seeing the brown hair homunculus laying on the bed covered in cuts and bruises.

" H-hey kid" Greed spoke his voice husky.

"What happened to you? Where is Envy?" Edward asked.

"Taken" he said softly. "By a woman in a mask."

"A WOMAN IN A MASK??" Edward screamed. He didn't know what to do. He felt like screaming and crying. Then he noticed Greed's hand. His Uroboros tattoo was gone. Slice away like Envy's was.

"Greed....you're human"


	3. Blood and Emotion

" The pain is so unbearable..feel it. Breathe it in. Do not forget it my friend. Whatever you do! Do not forget this pain that I inflict."

Envy cried " make it stop!"

"Why?"

"I hate it! I hate you! Why did you kidnap me? I finally found happiness! You took it away from me you psychotic bitch!" screamed Envy who was chained down to a bed. The house he was in was old and falling apart.

"That is life. That is what being human is about. You didn't know that before? Every time you killed someone, you cause the whole family to suffer. You enjoy it! You laughed and laughed and laughed! Humans are worthless, powerless beings! And Yet! Yet! Yet! Yet! You and your kind are on a mission to become what you so deeply detest! Now that is special! Do you hate yourself so much?

Of course you do! Every being is so envious...just like what you are named after. Every single breathing being envy's another. Humans, the beast and yes, even you perfect homunculi. Now tell me Envy, When you stayed with that blond brat; what did you feel?"

The green hair human growled and didn't answer. The woman with the mask walked over and backed hand his face.

"Answer me!"

Blood ran out of the corner of Envy's mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he fought back a scream.

"Stop acting brave. I know you are about to break." said the woman taking out a rather large knife.

Edward was pacing around the room as Alphonse treated Greed's wounds. "This is bad" the blond said. "Bad! He could be dead Al! Dead!"

"Brother! Don't think like that. I'm sure Envy is fine. Human or homunculus he is strong" Al said.

"We got to find him, but I don't even know where to start" Edward said falling onto the couch.

Greed got up " Who knows..." he was leaving.

"You bastard at least you could do is thank us!" Edward growled.

"Nah! See ya" Greed left.

The blond's face turned bright red as he fumed. "THATFUCKING BASTARD! WE SHOULD OF LEFT HIM TO DIE!!!!" Edward screamed.

Al sighed "Calm down brother. Lets think on where Envy could be right now. "

Edward did so and put his face in his hands. "This is all my fault..." he spoke up. "I should of protected him better. I need to find him. I got too..."

"We will...Don't worry. We will start looking tomorrow. Right now brother you need to rest" Alphonse said.

"How can I? Envy could be dead by now.." The blond said. Edward was shaking. Al laid him back against the couch.

" Just try..." he said.

Edward stared at his brother. " alright..." Edward closed his eyes and slowly drifted off asleep.

Envy was barely awake. Pain ran through body. The woman left him to die. His body was covered in cuts. He was weak. His wrists had been cut. Envy would be dead soon.

"This isn't fair...I never wanted to die" he rasped out. Envy shivered. It was so damn cold in the bed room of the abandon house he was in.

"Edward..." he whispered. His thoughts went on the blond. The way his body moved. The scent of his hair. It was so comforting. Envy closed his eyes.

There was a tapping noise coming from the hall. Tap Tap Tap. It sounded like foot steps. Was it the woman again? No the foot steps sounded to heavy to be a woman's. Envy open his eyes as the door opened.

Standing there was was one he never expected. Envy's eyes widen. "Van Hohenhiem of Light.." he rasped out.

"Envy?" asked the older blond. He walked over and noticed the chains, the cuts and then the bleeding wrists.

" What are you doing here?" Envy growled.

" I use this house. I was away for a little while." he explain. Using alchemy he broke the chains and closed up Envy's wrists.

Envy got up and wobbled a bit.

"You are not a homunculus any more, are you?" Hohenhiem asked.

" No...I'm not" Envy fell to the ground.

"How did this happen?" asked Hohenhiem.

"A long story! Which I'm not telling you! I need to go and find Edward!"

"Why? What do you want with my son? "

Envy blinked and blushed looking away "Don't worry...I'm not going to kill him."

Hohenhiem walked over and helped Envy up. "Take me to him."

" I don't think he wants to see you" Envy said frowning.

"Well, maybe, but I want too. I want to make sure he is doing well. Him and Alphonse"

"They are" Envy said as they began to walk.

"How do you know?"

" I have been living there with them." the green hair teen said.

" Why? " Hohenhiem asked blinking.

" Because I can" Envy said not wanting to tell Hohenheim that he was his son's lover. Awkward....

Edward couldn't sleep. He was too worried. So instead of sleeping, he was cleaning up the apartment. Fixing the broken things. Alphonse walked in.

"Brother...you should be sleeping."

"I tried Al, I tried...I can't. I keep thinking about him. I need to find him!" he rushed to the door and swung it open. His eyes widening .

"Envy!" he yelled.

The green hair teen broke free from Hohenhiem's grasp. He stumbled and collapsed into Edward's embrace.

"Envy! You're safe! " Edward was so happy.

"Dad?" asked Alphonse.

Edward frowned looking at Hohenhiem. " Al, take Envy in the bathroom and help him tend to his wounds."

Alphonse helped Envy up and into the bathroom.

"Come in" Edward said watching as Hohenhiem walked in. Shutting the door the blond looked at his father.

"Where did you find him?" Edward asked.

" In a abandon house, 30 miles south. In the country. " Hohenhiem explained. "Now, its my turn to ask the questions. Why is Envy here? "

Edward sat on the couch. " He got hurt, he was turned into a human, you know. So I took him in and took care of me. He wasn't welcome back with the other homunculi"

"You two seem very close" Hohenhiem said.

" Closer than you think. " Edward mumbled looking away blushing a bit.

" Are you and Envy ...are you lovers?" The blond with glasses asked darkly.

" That is none of your business!" Edward snapped.

"It is Edward! You are my son! "

" I hate you! Thank you for saving Envy and bringing him here! But I do what I want." Edward screamed.

"Do you know who Envy really is?" Hohenhiem asked calmly.

"I know who he was! He isn't your first son anymore. He never was. Envy was the sin you and your first wife committed almost four hundred years ago. Envy wasn't born like a human, he is human now and not related to you anymore. That I'm jealous of." Edward glared at his father.

"You should of kill him when you had the chance..." Hohenhiem spoke softly. " Even if he is human. He is still the same. I know he is being hunted. All the homunculi are. I don't want you in danger any longer. "

Before Edward could reply Envy kicked open the door to the bathroom and stormed out. He was shirtless and covered in cuts.

"That is enough out of you! " Envy growled. " You don't know me as well as you think. So what if I was created in the image of your son. Do you know why I chose this form? So I look nothing like you! I detest you so deeply. I'm not your son anymore. In fact I never was your son. You should leave! Edward doesn't want you here! Neither do I! Envy yelled feeling dizzy. He began to fall to the ground.

Edward pushed passed his father and caught Envy. He lowered him gently down so he was sitting on the floor. The green hair ex-homunculus leaned against Edward still feeling dizzy. The blond held him close and turned glaring up at his father.

"Just leave...please"

Hohenhiem sighed and turned. Alphonse stood there looking down at the floor.

"Good bye Dad" he spoke softly.

Hohenhiem glanced at Alphonse, then smiled "Good bye Alphonse, Good bye Edward......Envy" He left the apartment.

"I'm sorry Al" Edward spoke up. Al looked over at his brother. "I know you miss him. "

"Its okay..." Al said softly. " I'll go and fix the things in your room"

"Al.." Edward said softly as he watched the suit of armor walk in the other room.

Envy snuggled his head into Edward's chest.

"It seems even when I'm trying to be helpful...I seem to bring you more pain."

" No you don't!" Edward said firmly. "I never got along with that bastard! Its not you..."

The green hair teen looked " being human...its too hard Chibi...I feel these emotions...pain, guilt and regret.."

Edward stroked Envy's head gently. "We all feel that. Sometimes even more than happiness...that pain is what drives us to continue on living each day. Pain....is the proof that we are alive. Knowing that...knowing that you are alive is something that drives me...to live"

Envy chuckled a bit " that was so cheesy"

"Well, it got my point across..." Edward smirked then his face became serious. " Envy...tell me what happened to you...after Greed came. What happened?"

Envy sat up and got more comfortable. " She came through the windows suddenly. I felt a force shot me against the wall pinning me like I was a trapped wounded animal. Greed tried the fight her. She knocked him to the ground and took off her mask." Envy's eyes widen as he shuddered.

Edward wrapped a arm around him. Envy smiled a bit. Then he continued. " She took off the masked and a black void reached out and grabbed Greed. The same void in the gate. She is part of the gate...

Greed tried to fight it but only to fail. It seem to enter him through his nose and mouth. He screamed and screamed. It was a awful noise. Then it pulled out of him taking all the red stones. The woman took out a strange looking dagger. She sliced the skin were the tattoo was.

I tried to run. I made it outside in the snow. She found me there and dragged me away. I fought and fought until she knocked me out. When I awoke I was chained to a bed. Using the same knife she began to cut me all over. When she finished doing that. She told me it was time for me to die. Then she sliced my wrists open. She vanished and that is when Hohenhiem showed up. He closed the wounds on my wrists."

"I am so sorry.." Edward said. "I couldn't find you."

"Don't say sorry...you didn't know..." Envy smiled.

" So easy to forgive" Edward said. "I don't deserve that..."

"Shhh.." Envy whispered. "Stop talking..."

" Alright.." Edward said laying Envy back against the couch. He moved over him and kissed him gently. Envy return the kiss.

It was hot and wet. Edward warmed up Envy's cold body quickly. Edward moved the kiss down ward and licked Envy's chest. Moaning Envy closed his eyes. Edward reached up and ran his flesh hand across Envy's cheek gently. Then he moved to his hair and ran his fingers through the locks.

"Edward" Envy gasped panting a little. He lost his thought.

Edward pulled away and wrapped Envy up in a near by blanket. He wrapped his arms around him. " You are so cold...Don't worry I'll warm you up. Go on and sleep."

Envy stared at him for a moment looking very pale now. He nodded and slowly drifted asleep. Edward snuggled against him and fell asleep as well.

A hour passed and Alphonse walked out with a couple of blankets. He covered them both up. _You both been through so much...this is the only time where you both can find peace. _ Alphonse thought. He sat by the window watching his brother and his lover sleep. The moon light danced all over the room that night as the snow began gently to fall.

Wow! Another chapter! I may write a really sad ending to this. I'm not sad or anything. Who knows I may write a happy ending. This story isn't exactly happy. So I think a sad ending will be better Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Reunited

"I got to run!" screamed the small homunculus known as Wrath. He cried as his foot steps in the snow left blood. His feet was becoming numb. "What did that lady do to me?" he yelled and ducked behind a dumpster. He hid. He covered his mouth to silence himself. It was so cold. He shivered.

Soon he heard footsteps. Crying silently, Wrath shivered. _Please don't be her! Don't be the lady with the mask. _

He listened as the lid to the dumpster open and slam down. That caused Wrath to yell in surprise. The foots steps walked around and a person stood in front of a very scared Wrath. It was Izumi.

"Wrath? What are you doing out here? What is the matter?" she asked kneeling down. Wrath blinked and shivered. He didn't know if he should tell her.

Izumi blinked " Come in. You must be freezing." she slowly reached out for him. Wrath blinked and took her hand. The black hair woman noticed Wrath's eyes. They were blue. Didn't homunculi have cat like eyes?

Then she noticed that he was limping. "Here, let me carry you" She said picking up Wrath before he could reply. He blinked and held onto her shirt as they both enter the house.

Izumi sat the boy down on the couch and went to get some bandages. Wrath blinked and stayed still. He was still very cold. Soon Izumi returned with a med kit and some blankets. "I'm going to clean the cut on your foot"

Wrath nodded and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. Izumi began to wash the wound. The black hair child whimpered a bit. "It hurts!"

"It will, but if I don't clean it, the wound will get infected. You can get sick." Izumi said. Wrath pouted and let her continue to clean the wound. Izumi noticed that the skin was cut off. "Your tattoo...its gone..."

Wrath looked away remember what happened to him. "There was this woman in a mask. She chased me through out this town. I don't remember much. Just pain. "

"A woman in a mask?" Izumi asked blinking. She bandaged up his foot. "Stay here...I'm going to make a call." she got up and walked over to the phone. Wrath blinked and sat there.

Edward snuggled against the couch. Soon the phone rang. Groaning Edward rolled off the couch noticing that Envy wasn't there. He began to panic. Al spoke up "Envy is in the shower."

"Oh..." Edward felt a bit stupid for worrying. He stood up and walked over to the phone. Picking up and said." Hello?"

To his surprise it was his former teacher. "Teacher?" Edward asked. Al got up and walked over.

Edward listened to what she was saying. "Yes. We will be there! Later this after noon. Yes...I'm bringing someone with me...alright...yes..goodbye." He hung up.

"Was that teacher? " Al asked.

The blond nodded " Yeah. She found Wrath hiding...his tattoo was gone. She asked us to come over. So lets get packed."

Envy walked out of the shower dressed in a sweater and jeans. He dried his hair. "What is going on?" he asked blinking.

"We are going to see my old teacher" Edward explained.

Envy blinked and looked down "How long will you be gone?"

"You're coming too. I made the mistake of leaving you alone. You almost died. I won't let that happen again. Besides this isn't a mission. Its just a trip. " Edward explained.

Envy blinked and smiled a bit "Alright"

Izumi was cooking in the kitchen. Wrath sat at the table waiting for food. He was starving. Which he found odd. He wasn't hungry for red stones but for some good food. He was warmed up now and bouncing a bit.

Then there was a knock at the door. Izumi walked over and answered. "Oh Edward you here. Hello Al..." She smiled then noticed Envy standing behind them. "And...I don't know you"

Envy blinked and looked at Edward. "We will explain when we get in. Its freezing out here!" Edward complained.

Wrath turned in his seat and saw Envy. "ENVY!" he screamed and charged at him at full speed with his arms wide open

The green hair ex-homunculus blinked "Oh..no...Wrath! No don't tackle me!" he dodged and watch the smaller child tripped and roll out into a snow pile.

"COLD!" Wrath screamed and ran back inside. He clung to Envy's waist. "You were missing! We all thought you were dead! I went to look for you!"

Envy sighed and tried to pry the child off of him. " Its because I didn't want to be found. I'm happy now. "

Izumi was talking to Edward in the kitchen.

"I see...so Wrath is human now.." said teacher.

Edward nodded "Envy was the first to be attacked and to become human. Then Greed and now Wrath. I'm amazed he was able to escape from that woman. She attacked both Envy and Greed. Envy almost died."

Izumi nodded. "I want him to stay here..I will protect him"

The blond blinked and began to chop some veggies. He glanced out of the living room watching Envy trying to get away from Wrath, who was attempting to put snow down the green hair teen's shirt. Wrath climbed on top of Al and jumped off landing on the expecting Envy.

"Damn it Wrath! I'm hurt you know! You can't do that to me anymore! " Envy yelled.

"Why not? We always roughed house" the black hair boy blinked.

"Yeah, when we were immortal. We are human now and it hurts a lot more when you pounce on me like a wild animal." Envy said pushing Wrath off.

Wrath sat on the floor blinking. "You mean that crazy lady in the mask turned me human?"

"Yes" Envy said getting up and sitting on the couch. Wrath ran over blinking.

"So that is why you have scars. On your hand and a couple on your face."

"Yeah"

Al spoke up "So, Wrath is like your little brother Envy?"

"Something like that. More like a little annoyance" he flicked Wrath's head with his fingers.

"Hey! I'm not an annoyance!" Wrath rubbed his for head.

Edward shook his head and went back to helping Izumi cook.

"So" she spoke up smiling. " I see you found a lover"

Edward almost choked on his spit he drop the knife. "W-What do you mean?"

"I pay attention to great detail. I noticed the way you look Envy..."

Edward felt nervous and looked down blushing a lot.

"I knew it." Izumi laughed " Remember Edward, I'm married. So I know that look"

" Uhh..." Edward was all he could say. He turned and watch the three out in the living room.

"Damn it Wrath! Stop trying to put snow down my shirt! I'm not here to be t he sorce of your entertainment! " Envy yelled.

Al was laughing as Wrath chased Envy around.

"Alright! Alright! Enough boys! Time to eat" Izumi called out. Edward was still blushing as he set the table. Envy walked over and sat at the table. He watched the blond. He smiled as he sat down beside the green hair ex-homunculus.

"Where is Sig?" Alphonse asked.

" He is visiting his mother right now. He be back next week" Izumi said bringing the food out. Edward reached down and stroked Envy leg gently.

Envy held back a moan and looked at Edward. The blond smirked and looked away. "Stop it" Envy whispered and pushed Edward a bit.

The blond laughed and began to eat.

" We are losing" said Lust. She sat at the table with Dante, Sloth, Pride and Gluttony.

"This is bad. First Envy, Greed and now Wrath. They are going to end up dead. " Pride said. Gluttony whimpered.

"Being human makes them weak." Dante said. " We should forget them. They are no longer any use to us. Just leave them be. If they die...then they die."

Lust sighed and looked over at the window.

Was this woman trying to wage war?


	5. Welcome To The Family

Lust ran through the forest lost in all her thoughts. Why was this strange woman appearing and trying to kill off the homunculi? What was going on? She stopped in her tracks and glanced around.

"Well.....well...a lost little lamb, aren't we?" said a female voice.

Lust's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Who are you?"

"You're worst dreams coming true, dear" the woman with the mask walked out from a tree. "You homunculi aren't very bright, are you? I mean, you risk coming out in the woods alone. You know of the dangers when a little girl runs off by herself, don't you?"

"Don't belittle me. I'm stronger than I look." growled Lust.

"Prove it" said the woman taking out her dagger.

Wrath held a handful of snow. He tip toed upstairs to the guest room. Nice and slow he open the door and enter the room. The young homunculi walked over to the bed and formed the snow in his hand into a snow ball.

With a gleeful giggle; Wrath threw the ball of snow and it hit the being in the bed. The green hair ex-homunculus shot up from the bed with a loud yell of panic.

"Damn it, Wrath!" he screamed at the brown hair boy. "I will beat your ass!" Envy began to chase Wrath around the room.

"he he he he !" Wrath giggled and ran downstairs. Envy followed with haste.

Izumi was cooking some breakfast. She blinked hearing the yelling. Edward was laying on the couch. He turned his head watching as Envy jumped off the stairs from the top step and pounce on the unsuspecting Wrath.

"Come e're you little shit!" he yelled. He picked him by the shorts and kicked the door open. With one swift toss. Envy watched as Wrath landed in a huge pile of snow.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it!" Envy yelled panting from anger.

Edward blinked and laughed. "Oh god! That was the funniest thing I ever saw!" he held his stomach laughing harder.

Envy turned and blinked frowning. "The little brat woke me up. I love my beauty sleep."

The blond alchemist walked over and laughed a bit. "your hair..."

Envy blinked and didn't notice until now that his hair was mess, had knots and sticking on end. The ex-homunculus blushed brightly and stared down at Edward. He ran upstairs embarrassed.

"Aww" Edward said rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to embarrass him."

Wrath walked in shivering. Walking into the kitchen he glanced up at Izumi. "Can I have some sausage?"

"Sure, but go change into some dry clothes. You will get sick if you don't" she said.

Wrath smiled and rush up the stairs.

Edward walked up as well and knocked on the door to the guest room where Envy was. "Come on...I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed." he said opening the door.

Envy was laying on his side frowning. Edward walked over and sat beside him.

"Come on. Don't pout" he said.

"Shut up."

Edward frowned. "I'm sorry" he petted Envy head gently.

" Okay" Envy said softly.

"Forgive me?"

"I guess so" he smiled.

"Good." Edward said. "Besides...you are so adorable when you pout."

"I am?"

"Yes" said the blond as me moved over Envy. "It makes me want to kiss you."

"You're so cheesy"

"I know" Edward whispered and kissed Envy's soft pale lips.

Envy leaned up a bit and kissed back. It wasn't rough. It was slow, wet and hot.

"I will protect you" the blond alchemist whispered in Envy's ear. "I won't lose you again"

"I know. I won't die so easily. Even if I'm human now...I won't die easily. I'm strong."

"You are." Edward said.

Envy smiled and hugged Edward. He dragged him under the blanket. "Aww! Chibi-san you're so warm." he laughed.

The alchemist gasp in surprise and laughed. "Am I? Come here and I will keep you warm."

They held onto each other. Slowly, but surly Envy fell back asleep listening to Edward's breaths and heartbeats.

Alphonse ran through the woods chasing a small brown kitty. "Neko-san! Come back. You will be warm with me!. "

The kitten turned and just mewed. She ran ahead and then her ears perked up. Alphonse stop in front of the bush and blinked. On the white snow was red.

"Blood?" he asked out loud.

Following the blood he was led to a small curvy being laying on the snow shivering slightly. Alphonse gasp and ran over. When he got close he saw who it was.

"Lust!" he yelled. He bent down and picked her up. Her face was very pale. Like Envy, Greed and Wrath, her tattoo was gone. Slice away by a blade of a dagger.

"Oh no...she is so cold and bleeding!" without thinking, Alphonse rushed towards Izumi's home.

Wrath sat at the table stuffing his face with food. Izumi sighed watching him. "I guess the other boys aren't very hungry."

"Too bad for them! More for me! Yay!" yelled Wrath.

The front door burst open with Alphonse running through. Izumi heard the commotion and jump to her feet and ran to the living room.

"Alphonse? What is wrong?" she asked. Then she noticed Lust.

"Another victim?"

"Yes, teacher. We got to help her."

"Alright. I will get a med kit." Izumi said running to the hall way closet. Alphonse sat Lust gently down on the couch.

Wrath peeked out from the kitchen and saw Lust.

"Is she dead?"

"No, She is just asleep." Alphonse said.

"Oh"

Izumi returned with the med kit and began to treat the wound on Lust's chest. "Poor thing, her clothes are all wet. Alphonse pick her up and bring her to my room."

"Okay" he said lifting her once Izumi was done treating her. He walked up stairs carefully. Lust began to stir a bit.

"W-Where am I?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"You're safe" Alphonse said laying her down on the bed. Izumi walked in.

"Alphonse wait downstairs with Wrath." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" he left the room.

Izumi looked at Lust who was sitting up on the bed looking around curiously.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a knife and slice at my body." Lust replied.

"Someone did. Do you know who it was?" asked Izumi. She walk to her closet and pulled out clothes.

"A woman with a mask. I thought I could take her. She is strong and I failed. I guess I'm human now." she said.

"Yes, you are." Izumi said.

"You treated my wound? Why?"

"Because you would of died" Izumi said handing her the clothes. "Hurry and change. You look frozen."

Lust took the clothes and began to change. She didn't notice before but she was very cold. "uhh thank you" she said.

Izumi smiled "It was nothing. You know Wrath and Envy are here too."

"They are? So they are alive and doing well."

"Well Envy is still hurt and needs a lot of rest. Wrath on the other hand...he is very bouncy and alive."

"He is always like that." Lust said.

"I see. You know it be nice to have another woman around. Boys are very hard to take care of."

"They are?"

"Yes" Izumi laughed. Lust blinked and smiled softly. Lust soon finished getting dressed and got up.

"I'm lucky that my wound wasn't very serious."

Izumi got up and nodded. "Yes, come down stairs and sit by the fire. You will warm up quickly."

Lust followed Izumi out. They walked downstairs where Wrath and Alphonse sat on the couch waiting for them.

"You must be really strong Lust" Alphonse said,

"What do you mean?" she asked blinking.

"You're hurt, but you're still walking around. Envy was hurt and in bed for a long time."

Lust giggled and smirked " Envy is overly dramatic and weak" she said.

"I'm not! You stupid bitch." Envy growled walking down stairs with Edward.

" We heard voices. So I thought we should check things out." Edward informed. He glanced at Lust.

"Whoa, Lust is here. What happened?"

"I was attacked by a pycho bitch in a mask." Lust said.

"Human?"

"Yup"

"Great. Our strange family continues to grow" the blond said with a smile.

"Edo-kun.." Envy spoke up. "You are the strange one."

"Shut up! I' am not!" Edward looked back at Lust. "How you get here?"

"It was your brother who brought me here."

"Really?" Edward glanced at Alphonse "Good work Al!" he said giving a thumbs up.

Lust giggled softly. Envy rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Lust.

"Still over dramatic, Envy."

"Still a bitch, Lust"

"You still look gay"

"For info. I am. Another thing...you look like a whore." Envy retorted.

"At least I'm not prissy"

"At least I'm not a prostitute"

"At least I know what gender I ' am" Lust replied calmly.

"I.....I know what gender I am. I hate this game!" Envy growled.

"I always win thats why."

"Fuck you"

"No, your boyfriend will get mad." Lust said.

"I hate you"

Lust smiled. "Aww don't say that. Big brother."

"Annoying pest." Envy looked away. "the tin can should of left you to die."

"Okay! Enough! "Izumi spoke up.

"Lust started it!" Envy yelled and pointed at Lust.

"I don't care who started it! If you don't knock it off! I will finish it."

Edward laughed along with Alphonse. "They are siblings alright! The fight more than we do!"

"You're right nii-san! " Alphonse said giggling.

" Look what I have to put up with!" Wrath yelled annoyed.

"Shut up you little brat!" Envy yelled. "Stop laughing! Its not funny!"

"Aww Envy, Its all in good fun. You are too sensitive for your own good" Lust said,

The green hair teen looked away. "You all against me."

"No, we are not." Edward spoke up. "This is what human families do. They pick on each other."

"I want new siblings!" Envy yelled.

"Sorry, honey, You are stuck with me and Wrath" Lust said.

"Oh joy" said Envy walking back upstairs. "I'm going back to bed."

"Drama queen"

"Damn straight Lust. " he said slamming the door.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Wow you guys do act like real siblings."

"I guess so" said Lust.

Wrath looked up at Izumi. "Can I be a only child?"

She blinked and laughed. "You're not. Sorry. Anyway let me cook again. Lust and Edward must be starving."

"Thank you" Lust smiled softly.

"Beef stew! Teacher please! Beef stew!" Edward said running in the kitchen.

Alphonse laughed "Calm down, you will trip!"

"Ah!" Edward fell on his face.

"Nii-san...I told you so."

Lust smiled. This is what she always wanted. To be human. She was very happy.

___________________________

Thank you for baring with me! Enough this chapter of Doll House!


End file.
